A Celebrity I Always Hated
by Borishipper101
Summary: Tori always hated the teen pop sensation beck oliver but when she discovers the real him she doesn't think he is bad as she thought
1. Meeting Beck Oliver

Tori's POV :

my name is tori vega . I am 16 years old . And i hate beck oliver . It's not that i wish that he dies it's like a normal relationship it's like i don't know him . He is his own person and i am my own person . But all of my friends adore him . Even the guys . He is like a god to the girls . One girl went to his concert , went backstage and took his pants . It's not like me and him are gonna meet anywhere . I might like him if he wasn't arrogant .

* end of POV *

Trina is going to a beck oliver concert with cat and jade tori's friends . But her parents told her to take tori with her . Tori didn't want to go but trina promised her that she won't talk about beck oliver infront of tori ever again .

* at trina's car *

trina was driving and in the passenger seat is jade and cat is next to tori

Trina : oh ! We are getting closer

* cat and jade get put on their makeup *

Cat : tori how can you hate beck ?

Tori : well he's just such a fool of himself

Jade : you don't know that hunk's personality

Trina : i agree with jade

Cat : me too

Tori : oh Trina your here !

* the girls scream and leave leaving tori alone in the car *

* after 15 minutes *

Tori's phone battery died so she had nothing to entertain her but then she left for a walk

* tori walked out of the car *

Tori saw a metal door and wondered what it is just as she was about to walk away the door opened and she got hit in the head

* beck goes to tori *

Beck : i am so sorry

Tori : nah ! It's alright everybody makes mistakes

Beck : what can i do ?

Tori : well purhaps i don't know TAKE ME TO THE DOCTOR

Beck : pushy !

* they go to the car *

* beck turns on one of his songs but tori turns it off *

Beck : oh ! So you're not a fan

Tori : yup

Beck : why ? everyone loves me

Tori : well because i don't want to sound mean but you're such a fool of yourself

Beck : i am not

Tori : then why were you turning on one of your songs ?

Beck : well because i like to hear my sound

Tori : ladies and gentlemen the arrogant beck

Beck : i know that sounded arrogant wait what is your name anyways ?

Tori : tori vega the sister of trina vega which is extremly annoying and friend of cat and jade all trina , cat , and jade are your fans

Beck : ok i didn't ask for your life story but i saw a girl with red hair and another girl with blue highlights they were holding beck oliver signs

Tori : that's cat and jade

Beck : they looked weird in a good way

* tori gets a text *

Tori : it's my sister the text says where are you mom and dad are worried about you can i tell her ?

Beck : no

Tori : ok i'll tell her

* tori texts trina " i got hit in the the head by ryder daniels by accident and he's taking me to the hospital " *

Beck : why did you tell her now paparazzi will chase me ?!

Tori : don't worry i told her that i got hit in the head by ryder daniels a guy from school

Beck : thanks

* they go to the hospital *

* the doctor checks on tori and tells her she is gonna be fine *

Beck : so lets leave

* beck gets a text *

Beck : oh no !

* beck pulls tori *

Tori : where are we going ?

Beck : i'll explain later

* they go to the car and go to beck's house *

Tori : i thought you were supposed to drive me to my house

Beck : well i have a show at my house and i promised my mom i'd be there at 10 so that's why

Tori : well that doesn't make any sense

Beck : just go to my room and after the show i promise to drive you to your house and we both pretend this night never happened deal ?

Tori : ok but on one condition

Beck : ok what is it ?

Tori : you give me your number to give it to cat and jade

Beck : fine

* tori goes up to his room and beck performs *

* after 3 minutes *

* beck goes up to his room *

Beck : ready to go ?

Tori : finally oh give me your number

Beck : oh right the deal

* writes his number on a piece of paper and gives it to tori *

Tori : thank you by tomorrow you will see cat and jade texting you

Beck : well ok

* beck gets a text *

Beck : uh-oh ! Paparazzi invaded my house

Tori : what do you want me to do ?

Beck : can i stay at your house ?

Tori : ok but at the garage

Beck : fine

* they go to tori's house and go to the garage *

Beck : got any sleeping bags here ?

Tori : ya here

* tori throws a sleeping bag to beck *

Beck : don't be so aggressive

Tori : fine

* beck finds a fishing hat and wears it *

Beck : who's this for ?

Tori : that's my grandfather's he died

* beck takes off the hat *

Beck : oh i am so sorry

Tori : keep it it looks good on you

* beck wears the hat again *

* beck runs his fingers through his hair and smiles at tori *

Tori : don't think every time you try to charm a girl it works maybe it works on other girls but not on me so go to sleep already

* tori leaves the garage *

* end of ep 1 *

_**well i hope you liked it and please review my story P.S : i am done with forever with you it is complete so i started this new story hope you liked it **_


	2. Horror Movie Hangout

Tori's POV :

Yesterday i met beck oliver . And he was still arrogant but not the way i thought . But he is a little just a little cute . What am i saying ?! I hate him . Well , i got his number to give it to jade and cat . But i think i will text him too . I think they won't believe me . I think i will call him and let them talk to him . But i will tell them not to tell Trina . I maybe tell Robbie because he is a fan .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

tori and her family are eating breakfast . While they were eating breakfast trina remembered that she forgot her lipgloss in the garage .

Trina : be right back

Tori : umm.. I forgot my ... ummm...sweater in the garage

* tori and trina go to the backyard *

Tori : trina don't open the garage

* trina takes the garage remote and opens the garage while looking at tori *

Trina : well i forgot my hat in there

* tori takes from trina the remote and closes the garage *

Tori : well forget about it i'll buy you a new one

* trina takes from tori the remote and slightly opens the garage *

Trina : that is a mac lip gloss i won't let my money go to waste

* tori's dad comes outside *

Tori's dad : girls ! Girls ! What are you fighting about ?

Trina : tori won't let me open the garage

Tori's dad : give me that !

* tori's dad takes the remote from trina and opens the garage *

Tori's dad : what were you afraid of tori ?

Tori : well nothing i just wanted to open the garage

Tori's dad : ok

* tori's dad goes inside the house *

* tori and trina go inside the garage *

* trina finds her lipgloss *

Trina : there it is ! Have you found your sweater yet ?

Tori : no

Trina : too bad

* trina leaves the garage and goes inside the house *

Tori : beck ! I know you're in here !

* tori finds beck inside the cabinet *

Beck : hi

Tori : nice job count dorkula now leave

Beck : ok but how everyone will notice me

Tori : just leave through the window and take this jacket with you to hide your face

* tori gives beck the jacket *

Beck : well ok bye

Tori : oh and beck you might be excpecting a phone call from me at school

Beck : cool you know you're not bad wanna hangout sometime ?

Tori : really ?! Now and we'll see bye

Beck : ok just text me if you want to hangout

Tori : wait i lost the paper can you write your number in my phone

Beck : sure

* beck writes his number on tori's phone *

* trina shouts " tori time for school " *

Tori : just go !

Beck : fine

* beck leaves *

* tori goes to school *

* at the school hallway *

Tori was at her locker and then cat , jade and Robbie go to her

Jade : oh my god ! Beck is so dreamy

Cat : i know

Robbie : so i like his style so edgy

Tori : speaking of beck can you all come to the janitor's closet ?

Jade : sure

* they all go to the janitor's closet *

Tori : promise that you won't tell anyone

Jade : promise

Cat : promise

Robbie : promise

Tori : i met beck oliver

Robbie : are you serious ?

Tori : ya he gave me his number

Cat : WHAT ?! That's so cool !

Jade : wait how do we know she isn't lying ?

Tori : i will call him on speaker phone

* tori dials beck's number *

* tori puts it on speaker phone *

* beck picks up *

Beck : hello

Tori : hey beck listen cat , jade , and Robbie don't believe we met

Beck : oh are those the red head and the one with the blue highlights

Tori : ya

Beck : wait who is that robbie guy you didn't tell me about him

Tori : well he is my friend and a fan

Beck : oh so who am i gonna call first

Tori : you choose

Beck : i think cat

Tori : ok cat

Cat : hey beck

Beck : hey cat i saw you at the concert you looked nice

Cat : thank you ok i'm too shy let jade talk

Jade : hey beck

Beck : hey jade you looked weird at the concert but in a good way

Jade : thanks you look so dreamy

Beck : well thanks

Tori : listen beck want us to come over to your house after school

Beck : oh ok i am bored to death

Tori : ok later beck

Beck : bye tori bye everyone

* beck hangs up *

Tori : so do you believe me now ?

Cat : yes

Jade : yes oh i can't believe we are gonna meet him by the way how did you guys meet

Robbie : ya how ?

Tori : long story me and beck will tell you after school ok ?

Cat : ok

* they all go out of the janitor's closet *

* after school *

* They drive to beck's house *

* tori rings the doorbell *

* beck answers the door *

Beck : oh hey tori

Jade : OH MY GOD !

Beck : you're jade right ?

Jade : yes

Beck : and she must be cat

Cat : HI BECK !

Beck : and the boy is Robbie

Robbie : yupperdeedo !

Beck : don't ever say that

Robbie : ok

Beck : well come in

* they all go into his house *

Tori : my second time here still looks the same

Jade : you went to his house

Tori : ya

Jade : that reminds me how did you two meet ?

Beck : well you better take a seat because it's long

* a guy comes in *

Guy : oh hey beck

Beck : hey

Tori : who's he ?

Beck : he is André my best friend

André : so who is the hot one ?

Beck : which one ?

André : the one with the blue highlights

* jade blushes *

Tori : that's jade my friend

Jade : hi

André : hi

Tori : wow an ego and a player i think that's why you and beck became best friends

* they all sit down at the couch *

Cat : continue how did you guys meet ?

Tori : well when you were at the concert i went to take a walk then i saw a metal door and he bumped my head

Beck : i took her to the hospital then we both went to my house because i promised my mom to be at the house at 10 for a concert after the concert i took her to her house paparazzi were after me so i slept at her garage

Jade : wow ! Weird

Tori : i know !

André : wait which school are y'all from ?

Robbie : hollywood arts

André : wow ! I always wanted to go to that school

Tori : well audition

André : ok

Beck : wanna watch a horror movie ?

Cat : ya let's watch the sinister

Tori : it's a little too scary

Beck : don't be such a baby

Tori : alright but if i get scared i'm holding onto you

Beck : fine

* they watch the movie *

Tori : oh my god !

* tori holds beck's arm *

Beck : it's just a movie

Tori : ok

Jade : this is scary

* andré puts his arm around jade *

André : don't worry i got you

Cat : ahh !

* holds robbie's arm *

* the movie ends *

Tori : well we have to go home

Jade : bye

André : bye jade

* tori , jade , cat , and robbie leave *

* end of ep 2 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story the people who review will get a shout out in my next chapter **_


	3. End Of Friendship

Tori's POV :

Prom is in 2 days . And i am organizing everything except that i don't have a musical guest . It is too much and luckily i found a date . his name is david asked me to prom last week and i said yes . Maybe after prom we could be an item . but the only turn off is i can't dance waltz . i never had a successful relationship . All of the guys either cheat on me or i don't trust them . It is just so hard to find the perfect relationship .

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

Tori was at cat's locker then she saw coming running to her

Cat : hey tori

Tori : hey cat so why were you jumping ?

Cat : well i got a boyfriend

Tori : really who ?

Cat : robbie

Tori : NO WAY ! Good for you how did you become an item ?

Cat : robbie was gonna drive me home then we saw a stop sign we looked into each other's eyes then we just kissed he told me that he never loved anyone as much as he loved me he asked me to be his girlfriend and i said yes

Tori : wow ! Who knew you would get a boyfriend in a car

Cat : i know

* jade goes to them *

Jade : well hey you two

Tori : hey did you get André's number you really hit it off yesterday

Jade : no i just gave him mine and told him to call me

Cat : ooh ! Jade's got a boyfriend ! Jade's got a boyfriend

Jade : no we are just gonna stay friends at the moment

* robbie goes to them *

Robbie : hey guys and hey cupcake

Cat : oh hey sweetie

* robbie kisses cat *

Tori : awww ! You guys are so cute together

* cat pulls away *

Cat : you really think so ?

Tori : i know so

Jade : oh ! Since when you became an item ?

Cat : well yesterday robbie was gonna drive me home then we saw a stop sign we looked into each other's eyes then we just kissed he told me that he never loved anyone as much as he loved me he asked me to be his girlfriend and i said yes

Jade : awww ! That's so cute !

Cat : i know

Tori : you know school is boring without beck and andré

Jade : wait do you like beck ?

Tori : what ?! No i hate him

Robbie : i can see that you like him

Cat : see ! It's obvious tori and it's obvious he likes you too

Tori : guys ! How many times do i tell you i hate him i have david

Jade : we'll let it slide this time

Tori : great

* after school *

tori goes to beck's house

* tori knocks his door *

* beck answers the door *

Beck : well hey tori

Tori : hey

Beck : come in

* tori goes in the house *

* beck and tori sit on the couch *

Beck : why are you bummed out ?

Tori : because a guy asked me out to prom

Beck : what's so sad about that ?

Tori : i don't know how to waltz

Beck : ooh ! That's tough !

Tori : i know i really like him i was hoping we become an item

Beck : i could teach you how to waltz

Tori : really ?! Thanks

Beck : no problem

Tori : oh and can you perform at our prom ?

Beck : sure

Tori : and robbie and cat became an item

Beck : really since when ?

Tori : since yesterday

Beck : promise you won't tell anyone i told you this

Tori : i promise

Beck : André is planning to ask jade out

Tori : really ? because they would look like the perfect couple

Beck : i know so want me to teach you how to waltz or what ?

Tori : oh sure

* they get up from the couch and do a waltz position *

Beck : ok you must let the guy lead ok ?

Tori : ok

* they waltz *

* they stop *

Beck : great you did it you're a natural

Tori : thanks oh and beck can i ask you something

* they both sit on the couch *

Beck : sure

Tori : do you like me ?

Beck : ofcourse

Tori : i mean more than a friend

Beck : oh no ! Not that you're not great it's just that i just met you how can i like you ?

Tori : oh good because cat said it's abvious that you like me

Beck : i don't we're just friends

Tori : oh iwowfactor is on

Beck : well ok

* beck turns on the tv *

Host : hello everyone i am rachel daniels and this is iwowfactor's hollywood in 10 minutes

* the logo comes on *

Rachel : is it true that celebrity couple jelena are getting back together ? because i am hoping it is true they make such a cute couple because realselenamarie on instagram posted a picture of the two of them in a restaurant together so cute

* a picture of justin and selena goes on the screen *

Rachel : amanda byenes shaving her head that isn't a good look for her the former nick star posted a tweet saying " this is the new me "

* a picture of amanda is shown *

Rachel : and does beck oliver have a new girlfriend ? this picture of beck and his new mystery girl at his house and apperantly the girl is holding his arm that is a total sign of a couple

* they show a picture of tori and beck *

* tori turns off the tv and does a spit take *

Tori : what ?!

Beck : oh ! My mom and dad can't know that i am " dating " a normal girl

Tori : What do you mean ?

Beck : well it's just that i don't want to be seen with you by paparazzi

Tori : oh ! So you don't want to be seen with me that's it beck we're done

Beck : we weren't even dating

Tori : i mean as friends our friendship is over bye beck

* tori leaves *

Beck : what have i done ?

* André goes in *

André : hey beck what's wrong ?

Beck : well tori saw us on the iwowfactor and i told her i don't want to be seen with her by paparazzi

André : You are not the beck oliver i know

Beck : why ?!

André : because you told me you liked this tori chick as more than friends and then you tell her that you don't want to be seen with her by paparazzi that's just cold and i know cold

* André leaves *

Beck : i wish i could start over

* meanwhile with tori *

* at tori's house *

trina comes down the stairs

Trina : why didn't you tell me you were beck's mystery girl ?!

Tori : because i'm not dating beck i am just friends with him

Trina : they got pictures to prove it

Tori : well we were watching a horror movie and i got scared and i held his arm

Trina : why didn't you take me with you ?

Tori : because i didn't want you with me

* tori gets a text from david *

* tori's chat with david *

David : hey tori i can't go to prom with you

Tori : why ?

David : because i can't go to prom with a girl who's dating someone else

Tori : oh i understand bye

* end of chat *

Tori : this keeps getting better and better

* end of ep 3 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story people who review my previous chapter will get a shoutout **_

_**last time's reviewers : **_

_**Lcat14**_

_**Moustachelover352**_

_**BeckandToriBeriForeverxoxo**_


	4. The Kiss

Tori's POV :

I'm so mad at beck . He told me he doesn't want to be seen with me by paparazzi . And he never came and apoligized . Now cat , jade , and robbie think that i'm dating him . Ugh ! He's such a jerk just like i thought he would be . I lost david because of him . Well it wasn't practically his fault it was my fault for holding his arm . Now i have no date for the dance . Should i forgive him ?

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

Tori was at her locker bummed out when cat came up to her .

Cat : why are you sad ?

Tori : because i have no date for the dance

Cat : yes you do beck

Tori : how many times do i have to tell you ? I am not dating beck the paparazzi just took that picture out of context besides i broke my friendship with him

Cat : what ?! Why ?

Tori : because he told me he doesn't want to be seen with me by paparazzi

Cat : that jerk ! I can't believe i liked him

Tori : i know

* jade comes up to them *

Jade : hey tori why didn't you tell me that you had a new boyfriend

Tori : i am not dating beck the paparazzi took that picture out of context jade and i broke my friendship with him

Jade : why ?!

Cat : because he told her he doesn't want to be seen with her by paparazzi

Jade : that's so sad

Cat : i know .. Wait tori you still have david

Jade : oh yeah !

Tori : he stood me up after he heard that i am " dating " beck

Cat : oh you poor thing

* robbie came up to them *

Robbie : hey guys

Jade : hey

Robbie : what's wrong with tori ?

Jade : beck told her he doesn't want to be seen with her by paparazzi and david stood her up after he heard that

Robbie : maybe he said he doesn't want to be seen with her by paparazzi just because he wants her to live a normal life

Tori : no he doesn't

Robbie : think about it

* robbie leaves *

* after school *

Tori goes back to her house

* tori goes inside her house *

Tori : hey trina

Trina : hey tori oh i told iwowfactor to come by our house so they could get the scoop on you and beck

Tori : what ?! Why ?!

Trina : because i want the world to know about you and beck and second i want to be on tv

Tori : seriously ?! Can't you just cut me some slack my life is bad enough i got stood up for prom by david because the world thinks i'm dating beck

* meanwhile with beck *

* André goes into beck's house *

André : turn on iwowfactor

Beck : why ?

André : because they are interviewing tori

Beck : you serious ?

André : ya totally

* beck turns on iwowfactor *

Rachel : i am at tori's house reporting live

* tori screams " go away ! " *

Rachel : never

* trina opens the door *

Trina : hello everyone i am trina vega tori's sister

Rachel : where is tori ?

Trina : she's here

* trina pushes tori out to the door *

Tori : trina !

Trina : just talk to them

Tori : fine

Rachel : hello tori so how is your relationship with beck ?

Tori : we're not dating the picture was taken out of context

Rachel : ok how does it feel to be dating a celebrity when you are just a normal girl ?

Tori : i'm trying to put this in the nicest way possible we're not dating

Rachel : why are you in denial ?

Tori : i'm not in denial

Rachel : ok you don't seem to admit that you're dating beck here's a question that you can answer even if you know him what do you think of beck ?

Tori : ok i can't believe i'm saying this but i thought beck was just an egomaniac and a jerk but turns out that beck is just a normal guy he hangs out with his friends and makes mistakes no problem but the only reason stopping him is all of the paparazzi and interviewers don't you feel sick to chase celebrities just because you want to expose their lives to the world

* the camera men nod *

Tori : well wanna know what i think of beck i think he's a sweet nice person but your ruining that

Rachel : ok i guess we're out of time this was the scoop on tori and beck

* beck turns off the tv *

Beck : wow !

André : i know !

Beck : i gotta go to her place wanna come ?

André : sure

* meanwhile with tori *

* someone knocks on the door *

Tori : coming

* tori answers the door and finds cat , jade , and robbie *

Tori : hey guys come in

* they go in *

Cat : hey so what's up with the speech on iwowfactor

Robbie : my jaw just dropped when you said that I never knew you were that brave

Tori : i didn't either i was surprised after i said

Jade : so did you mean every word you said ?

Tori : well...

* someone knocks the door *

* tori answers the door *

Tori : umm.. Hi beck and andré

Beck : hey

André : hey tori can we come in ?

Tori : umm.. Sure

* beck and andré go into tori's house *

Robbie : hey it's that guy outside

Cat : it is that guy

André : wait up guy !

* andré , cat , robbie , and jade go to the porch *

Beck : soo ..

Tori : soo .. Why don't we just sit on the couch

Beck : good idea

* beck and tori sit on the couch *

Beck : man there are no paparazzi after me you must've taught them good

Tori : you saw me on iwowfactor didn't you ?

Beck : what can i say andré told me to turn on iwowfactor ?

Tori : ya and remember when i told you i can't waltz and you taught me i told you it was because of my date

Beck : ya

Tori : he stood me up because he thought me and you were " dating "

Beck : you poor thing

Tori : beck i'm so sorry

Beck : sorry about what i should be apologizing for saying i don't want to be seen with you by paparazzi

Tori : i get it you didn't want paparazzi chasing me

Beck : besides you're awesome

* beck and tori lean in *

* beck and tori kiss *

* beck and tori pull away *

Tori : oh my god

Beck : i know

Tori : i think you should ...

Beck : ya that would be a great idea

* beck goes to the porch and pulls André to his car *

André : dude !

* beck and andré go into beck's car *

André : whats wrong with you ?!

Beck : i kissed tori

André : YOU WHAT ?!

* meanwhile with tori *

* inside tori's house *

Cat : why are you acting so weird tori ?

Tori : well because .. I kissed beck

Robbie , cat , jade : YOU WHAT ?!

Jade : how did it happen ?

Tori : well he apologized and called me awesome we both leaned in and kissed

* end of ep 4 *

**_well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story i'll shoutout the reviewers _**

**_last time's reviewers :_**

**_Lcat14 _**


	5. Stop Hanging Out

Tori's POV :

last night me and beck kissed . And it's so weird that i kinda liked it . So i don't want things to get awkward between us after the kiss . I decided to come by his house and just hang out . Robbie , cat , and jade all think that beck asked me to be his girlfriend . I just want to tell them that he's not my boyfriend .

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

Tori was at her locker and jade came to her

Jade : what's wrong with you ?

Tori : nothing i'm just waiting

Jade : for what ?

Tori : i'm gonna hangout with beck after school to make things less awkward between us

Jade : oh ok ! Wait you had your first fight as a couple how cute

Tori : we're not a couple !

Jade : fine but you're just in denial

Tori : i'm not in denial !

Jade : ok

* cat comes to them *

Cat : hey guys

Jade : tori is gonna hangout with beck after school

Cat : awww ! How cute ?

Tori : we're not dating !

Cat : fine i believe you

Tori : finally

* robbie comes to them *

Robbie : hey sugar muffin

Cat : hey

* robbie kisses her cheek *

Tori : how cute ?

Cat : not as cute as you and beck

Tori : why can't you guys understand that we're not a couple

* after school *

Tori went to beck's house

* tori knocks on the door *

* beck's mom answers *

Beck's mom : hello

Tori : hey i'm tori i'm looking for beck

Beck's mom : oh he's in his RV he's living there

Tori : wait which RV ?

Beck's mom : the one in the driveway

Tori : oh ok ! Thanks for your help !

Beck's mom : no problem sweetheart

* tori goes to the driveway and knocks on beck's RV *

* beck answers *

Beck : oh hey tori come in

* tori goes in and closes the door behind her *

Tori : why are you in an RV ?

Beck : what you don't like it ?

Tori : no i think it's cool but why a celebrity like you is living in an RV ?

Beck : well because my dad got me so mad he said it's his house his rules

Tori : so your house

Beck : my rules

Tori : nice oh ! You play call of duty i always wanted to play that game

Beck : i do play so do you know the instructions

Tori : not a clue

Beck : ok i'll just turn on the game council then i'll show you how to play ok ?

Tori : fine

* beck turns on the game council *

* beck sits close to her and shows her the instructions *

Beck : got it ?

Tori : i think so

Beck : great

* they start playing and tori wins *

Beck : i can't believe you beat me

Tori : what can i say i'm a pro

Beck : wait so i taught you the instructions for nothing and you already knew the instructions

Tori : oh i forgot to tell you that i can act

Beck : i'm gonna get you

* beck chases tori around the RV *

Tori : stop it

Beck : fine

* beck sits on his bed *

Beck : tori can we talk ?

Tori : sure

* tori sits on beck's bed *

Beck : about us

Tori : does andré ask you if you asked me to be your girlfriend because robbie , jade , and cat think that

Beck : no he didn't remember when i told you i got so mad at my dad

Tori : ya

Beck : he got mad because he saw me and you on iwowfactor

Tori : why you can hangout with anyone you want ?

Beck : exactly but my dad said if i hangout with you or date you it will " ruin my reputation "

Tori : Your mom seems to be ok with it

Beck : i know but can you please let me continue

Tori : ok

Beck : i got mad at him and told him i could hangout with whoever i want

Tori : so i'm the cause of the problem

Beck : no your ..

Tori : i'm sorry beck i don't want to cause a problem between you and your dad bye

* tori leaves and overhears beck's parents arguing *

Beck's mom : darryl just leave our son alone

Beck's dad : that's final i want that tori girl out of beck's life she's ruining our son

* at tori's house *

Tori was sitting on the couch watching tv

* tori texts andré *

* andré and tori's chat *

Tori : hey andré i gotta tell you something about me and beck

André : wait don't tell me you two are dating right ?

Tori : no actually beck's dad got mad because he saw me and beck on iwowfactor now beck is mad at him and he moved into an RV and the fight was about me and beck hanging out what should i do ?

André : well just hang out with beck and like apologize to his dad

Tori : i can't i overheard his dad saying " i want this tori girl out of beck's life she's ruining our son " he probably will hit me with a brick if he saw me

André : funny

Tori : well if the cause of this fight was because me and beck hung out then maybe i shouldn't hangout with beck

André : no tori don't

Tori : i must do it bye

* tori closes her phone *

* end of ep 5 *

**_well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story i will shout out any person who reviews the last chapter _**

**_last time's reviewers : _**

**_Moustachelover352_**


	6. Prom

Tori's POV :

today is prom . And i still have no date because of me and beck . Can't they just get that we're not together . We're not even friends because of his dad . But i don't care what his dad said . He texted me saying i don't want to be seen with you by paparazzi . I've been avoiding him for a week now because of that and i can't take it . I will just go to his place and hangout with him that's it .

* end of POV *

* at school *

Tori was at her locker then jade came to her

Jade : hey guys guess what ?

Tori : what ?

Jade : you know that cute guy spencer from chemistry

Tori : ya

Jade : he asked me to prom

Tori : NO WAY ! You're so lucky

Jade : why ?

Tori : because you and cat have dates and i don't because of that stupid rumor of me and beck dating

Jade : awww ! Too bad !

* cat and robbie come to them *

Cat : hi

Tori : hey cat jade got asked out to prom

Cat : really ?! Who ?

Jade : spencer

Cat : oh he's cute !

* robbie gives her a death stare *

Cat : but not as cute as robbie

Robbie : better

* cat and robbie kiss *

Tori : i used to say this is adorable but now i'm just disgusted get a room you two

* robbie and cat pull away *

Cat : why are you cranky ?! Do you still have no date to prom ?

Tori : yes but i'm not going

Jade : WHAT ?! WHY ?!

Tori : because i have no date

Cat : please come it'll be fun

Tori : oh fine ! But i'm going just because you two made me

* after school *

* tori goes to beck's place *

* tori knocks on beck's RV *

Beck : who is it ?!

Tori : it's tori

Beck : go away you only made my life worse

* tori leaves crying *

* tori goes to her place *

* at tori's house *

Tori calls cat and jade and they go to her place and see her in tears

Cat : tori what's wrong ?!

Tori : i went to beck's place

Jade : what's wrong with that ?

Tori : can i continue ?

Jade : you can

Tori : i knocked on his door he said who is it ? I told him it was me and he told me go away i only made his life worse

Cat : i'm so sorry

Tori : don't be i knew he was a jerk from the begining i can't believe i liked him

Jade : what did you just say ?

Tori : i knew he was a jerk from the begining

Cat : no the other part

Tori : nothing

Jade : i believe you said i can't believe i liked him

Tori : ya

Cat : oh i knew you liked him

Tori : i did but now all of it is gone to waste

Jade : just get ready for prom it will get your mind off it

Tori : well ok

* after 3 hours *

Jade : you ready tori ?

Tori : ya let's go

* they go to prom *

* at the school prom *

Jade and cat were dancing with their dates but tori sat alone until andré came to her

André : yo sup tori where's jade ? And why are you sitting alone ?

Tori : well because i have no date and jade is with her date dancing

André : oh and i have an idea on how to break them up

Tori : come on ! don't be so evil

André : oh they're coming

* André leaves *

* jade and spencer go to andré and tori *

Jade : tori good news spencer asked me to be his girlfriend

Tori : that's great

Spencer : can i have a kiss cutie ?

Jade : well ofcourse

* jade and spencer lean in *

* andré goes to jade *

André : babe i have been looking for you for an hour and you just bail on me you're cheating on me ! That's it jade

Spencer : i can't believe i liked you you turned out to be like my ex a cheater we're through

* spencer leaves *

Jade : i hate you andré i don't and never liked you

Tori : listen i'm gonna go get some punch

* tori goes to get some punch but she bumps into someone *

Tori : oh i'm so so... Wait beck what are you doing here ?!

* rachel from iwowfactor comes *

Rachel : hello i'm rachel and i'm reporting live from hollywood arts with beck and tori

Tori : can't you just give me a break ?

Rachel : just continue what you were doing

Tori : what brings you here ?

Beck : tori i'm so sorry for the whole i don't want to be seen with you by paparazzi thing

Tori : prove it

* beck grabs the microphone from rachel *

Beck : listen everyone all the rumors about me and tori dating were fake and i said to her stuff that i shouldn't have said but i can't believe i'm saying this but i really like tori

Tori : as friends right ?

Beck : no i mean more than that tori i really liked you since i saw you and you are like no other girl it's like you're playing hard to get and i like that your nice , sweet , and cute .

Everyone : awww !

Tori : well i liked you too but after what you said when i came by i hated you

Beck : what did i say ?

Tori : that i should go away and i only made your life worse i can't believe you can't remember i'm leaving

* tori heads to the gate and is about to leave *

* beck shouts *

Beck : i love you

* beck stops shouting *

Tori : what ?!

* tori goes to the middle of the dance floor and so does beck *

Beck : i said i love you

Tori : well i can't love someone who tells me i only made his life worse

Beck : tori i was talking to my dad he must've recorded it i told him to go away and that he made my life worse with a girl i really like and that girl was you

Tori : you know you didn't have to do this right ?

Beck : i know but i want you my girlfriend so bad and that i really like you but happy endings don't exist in reality ..

* tori cuts him off by kissing him and she puts her arms around his neck and he puts his hands on her waist *

* beck and tori pull away *

Tori : who says happy endings don't exist in reality

Beck : wow ! So that's a yes

Tori : ofcourse

* beck and tori kiss *

Rachel : well there you have it beck and tori got together bye

* iwowfactor leaves the school *

Trina : umm.. Tori you didn't fully introduce me to someone

* beck and tori pull away *

* tori whispers in beck's ear *

Beck : hey trina

* beck winks at trina *

* trina faints *

Tori : thanks babe i always wanted to make trina faint

Beck : no problem

MC : ok we have our last song and it's a slow song so get your loved ones and hold them tight

* beck holds tori close *

Tori : you're funny

* beck and tori waltz *

Beck : so where do you want me to take you for our first date please don't say you want to see the notebook

Tori : fine we're watching the notebook

Beck : ok but i'm not buying the tickets

Tori : please buy the tickets

* tori does puppy dog eyes at beck *

Beck : fine anything for my little tor-bear

Tori : you're too cute

* the song ends *

* cat and robbie go to them *

Cat : congratulations on being a couple

Tori : thanks cat

Robbie : i knew you two would be a couple

Cat : me too

Beck : why ?

Cat : well you look so cute together

Tori : thanks

Beck : tori i gotta tell you a secret promise that you won't tell anyone

Tori : fine i promise

Beck : i never had a real relationship before

* tori holds his hand and puts his arm around her *

Tori : well i'm gonna be your first and cat how's jade doing ?

Cat : pretty good

Beck : why what's wrong with her ?

Tori : well because she got asked by the cutest guy to be his girlfriend

* beck gives her a death glare *

Tori : well second cutest

Beck : better continue

Tori : but andré said that he is her boyfriend the boy thought she was a cheater then dumped her

Beck : oh poor thing but i'm glad i have you

Tori : well i'm too

* beck and tori kiss *

* end of ep 6 *

**well hope you liked the chapter and please review my story reviewers get a shoutout from me **

**last time's reviewers : **

**Lcat14 **

**moustachelover352**


	7. First Date

Tori's POV :

Last night i didn't have a date to prom . But i got a boyfriend . It's beck who knew he would be so sweet or even feel the same way about me . Well i thought he was a jerk but who cares atleast i have by my side now . After the iwowfactor report i got fans thanks to beck ofcourse all of them saying how epic and sweet i was . I really owe beck big time . Today is our first date i'm so excited . But seriously he's taking me to see the notebook it's not that great a movie but i will just snuggle with beck let's see if he likes that .

* end of POV *

* at school *

Jade was at her locker and tori came to her

Tori : so what's up jade ?

Jade : nothing it's just that spencer got a girlfriend

* tori and jade look at spencer and his girlfriend *

Tori : oh you poor thing !

Jade : i know i should be the one with him

Tori : listen i'm gonna go talk to spencer ok ?

Jade : ok

* ? Covers tori's eyes *

? : hey cutie can you give me some sugar ?

Tori : i'm not doing that i have a boyfriend david

* tori turns around *

* ? Takes his hands off tori's eyes *

Tori : oh my god ! Beck

Beck : can we talk in the janitor's closet ?

Tori : sure

* beck and tori go to the janitor's closet *

Tori : so what brings you here ?

Beck : well me and andré auditioned to be here and now we're here i did it just because i want to see you

Tori : awww ! Now i see why girls like you

Beck : what can i say i'm irresistible

Tori : ofcourse you are

* tori was about to leave *

Beck : wait

Tori : what ?

Beck : can we please change the movie for our date ?

Tori : no i want to watch the notebook

Beck : i can get ryan gosling and rachel mccadams to act it out for you another time

Tori : i don't wan.. Wait you can do that ?

Beck : i can do stuff that you can't imagine

Tori : but i want to watch it with you babe

Beck : ok but just because you're my tor-bear

Tori : awww !

Beck : oh don't talk to spencer about what andré did in prom

Tori : why ?

Beck : because he... Wait i can't tell you

* tori gets closer to beck and plays with her finger on his shirt *

Tori : and why not ?

Beck : because i won't be a loyal friend if i told you

Tori : well does this change your mind

* tori puts her arms around beck's neck and kisses him *

* beck pulls away from tori *

Beck : alright i'll tell you because he likes jade

Tori : really ? No way !

Beck : well please don't tell him i told you

Tori : i won't you can trust me

* beck and tori leave the janitor's closet and go to tori's locker *

* cat and robbie walk up to them *

Cat : hey tori , hey beck wait beck since when you transfered ?

Beck : well today's my first day i wanted to be with tori

Cat : awww ! That's so cute

Tori : hey cat

Cat : since you have a boyfriend i was hoping we could have a double date

Tori : sorry cat i can't today i was planning on being with beck today

Robbie : well we can join you

Tori : i meant alone

Beck : sorry guys maybe some other time

Cat : oh ok !

* cat and robbie leave *

* andré walks up to them *

André : hey man did you tell her ?

Beck : well i had to she kissed me and i can't say no if it's about kissing

Tori : awww !

Beck : i know !

André : why she's best friends with jade ?

Tori : my lips are sealed

André : they better be or else

Beck : well your not even gonna hurt a hair on my tori's head

Tori : my tori i like the sound of that

* after school *

Tori and beck go to beck's house

* beck opens the door and they get in the house *

Beck : promise you won't be mad

Tori : ok ?

Beck : i forgot to buy the tickets

Tori : oh no worries i get it we can just watch it right here

Beck : seriously i do this to every girl i date so if they freak out i know they're too naggy

Tori : well i'm a carefree person

Beck : finally

Tori : why do all the girls you dated nag alot ?

Beck : yup and i'm glad i found you

* tori shivers *

Beck : oh you're cold aren't you let me get you a blanket

Tori : i'll just turn on the dvd player

Beck : are you kidding it's our first date we're watching it in the movie room

* beck goes to bring tori a blanket *

Tori : movie room ?

* beck comes back *

Beck : got the blanket

* beck gives the blanket to tori *

Tori : wait what is the movie room ?

Beck : ok come on i'll show you

* beck holds tori's hand and they go to the movie room *

Tori : wow ! This is insane !

Beck : those are the perks of having a celebrity boyfriend

* tori's phone beeps *

Tori : oh i got a mention on twitter

* tori checks her phone *

Tori : beck look what's trending

* beck looks at tori's phone *

Beck : #bori4life that's insane

Tori : i know

Beck : let's have a seat and just turn on the movie

* tori goes to 2 sticked together front row seat *

* beck turns on the movie *

* beck shivers *

Tori : oh babe you're cold

Beck : please i choose being cold to have a girlfriend

Tori : please we can share it

* tori puts the blanket on the both of them *

* tori snuggles up to beck and puts her head on his shoulder *

Beck : oh now we're talking

* tori laughs *

Tori : quick question

Beck : shoot

Tori : do you have abs ?

Beck : ya they're hot aren't they ?

Tori : ya but there is hotter

Beck : what is it ?

Tori : your lips

Beck : oh i know what you mean

* beck kisses tori *

* tori pulls away and puts her head on his shoulder again *

* the scene where the two actors kiss in the rain comes *

* beck tilts tori's head up and kisses her *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : you're the best boyfriend i ever had

* the movie ends *

Beck : i know i'm a charmer

Tori : beck i'm worried

Beck : what is it ?

Tori : i'm worried that you might dump me

Beck : why ?

Tori : because remember your last girlfriend you lasted with her 3 months and then boom you dumped her

Beck : because she is not like you you're cute and smart

Tori : awwww ! You're so cute

Beck : i know wanna play basketball ?

Tori : sure

* they go out to beck's basketball court *

Beck : i'm gonna go easy on you because you're a girl ok ?

Tori : no show me what you got

Beck : well if you say so

* beck shoots a hop and misses *

Beck : dang i missed

* tori shoots a hop and scores *

Tori : who's weak now ?

Beck : well i'm gonna show you that i'm strong

* beck goes to tori and carries her by the stomach *

* tori says in a playful way *

Tori : beck let me go

* tori's phone beeps *

* tori checks her phone *

* beck lets her go *

Tori : my mom texted me and said trina's here to pick me up bye

Beck : don't be silly i'll call trina and tell her i will take you home

Tori : well thanks

* beck texts trina that he's gonna take her home *

Beck : let's go

* beck and tori go to beck's car and go to tori's house *

* end of ep 7 *

**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story reviewers will get a shout out**

**Last time's reviewers : **

**Lcat14 **

**moustachelover352**

**alwaysbori102 **


	8. Tori's Big Secret

Tori's POV :

me and beck have dated for a week now . And i feel like i know everything about him . He's so sweet and down to earth and a hunk . Since i started dating him every girl started drooling over him . I haven't told beck about the issue yet . But our last date beck has been completly honest with me . I felt so bad that i can't tell him my secret . I only told cat . Acctually cat discovered it herself .

* end of POV *

* at the school hallway *

Tori was at her locker and André came to her .

André : so did you tell her to come over here

Tori : yes André just stop fussing i'm sure she'll like you back

* cat and robbie go to tori *

Cat : so did you tell her yet ?

Robbie : ya did you tell her ?

Tori : yes i did just calm down

* beck goes to her and holds her waist from behind and kisses her cheek *

Beck : hey babe

Tori : you do know how to surprise a girl don't you ?

Beck : well i do have a few tricks up my sleeve

* tori laughs and starts kissing beck *

* tori pulls away *

Beck : oh ! QT updated

Tori : you like her ?

Beck : i hate her she's been trash talking me before me & you met i had a grudge on her ever since and she's still trash talking me who does she think she is that with that red head and those sunglasses in her videos that she won't hurt anyones feelings

André : ya that girl's nasty

Robbie : i know

Tori : oh !

Cat : when's jade coming ?

Tori : i don't know

* jade comes with spencer wrapping his arm around her *

* all the gang's mouthes open wide *

Jade : hey guys why are you all so shocked ?

Beck : umm..since when you got a boyfriend ?

Jade : yesterday i just wanted to surprise you guys today

Cat : you sure did surprised us alright

Spencer : well do you all mind that me and jade dating because if you do i'll just back off

André : well i actually...

* the gang cover his mouth and pull him back *

Tori : what he means to say is that he's happy for you guys and he doesn't mind at all

Jade : oh great ! Come on spencer

* jade and spencer leave *

Robbie : what the heck man ?! Don't give it away you'll lose her

André : i know i just panicked

Robbie : well be careful next time

André : fine

* at lunch *

Tori : i'll catch up with you guys later i'll get my lunch money

* someone pushes her into the janitor's closet *

? : stay away from beck !

Tori : who are you ?

? : i'm meredith beck's girlfriend

Tori : i'm beck's girlfriend

Meredith : oh i remember you're that ugly girl tori that beck has been talking about

Tori : beck has been calling me ugly ?

Meredith : he said he chooses me over you and said that he never loved you

Tori : you must be lying

Meredith : it's true he told me to tell you it's over between you guys

* tori runs off to the black box theatre crying *

* meanwhile with the gang *

Cat : hey beck where's tori ?

Beck : i don't know let me try calling her

* beck calls her but she hangs up *

Beck : that's weird

Robbie : let me try texting her

* robbie and tori's conversation *

Robbie : hey where are you ?

Tori : at the black box

Robbie : i'm coming

* end of chat *

Robbie : she's at the black box

Beck : ok i'll go check on her

* beck goes to the black box *

Beck : Tori ! Where are you ?

* beck sees someone looking like tori inside a tent *

* beck opens the tent *

Beck : why are you crying babe ?

Tori : i thought it's over between us

Beck : what do you mean ?

Tori : your girlfriend meredith told me you wanted to break up with me and that you never loved me and you thought i'm ugly

Beck : first you're the only girl i'm dating and second i never said those stuff

Tori : well she told me you said so

Beck : tori you're the only girl i love and care about and you're totally pretty

Tori : well she told me ...

Beck : tori with you my world is colorful and without you my world is just black and white

Tori : awww ! That's sweet but ...

Beck : shh ! Time for talking's over

* beck kisses tori *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : now i feel better

Beck : and i would never cheat on you

Tori : but i'm still sad

Beck : why ?

Tori : well because every girl in school drools over you and you seem not caring at all

Beck : that's because i know that i'm not gonna fall in love with a girl and let you slip away you're too precious

Tori : awww ! Wait i forgot my lunch money

Beck : don't worry i'll buy you lunch

Tori : you're too sweet !

Beck : i know how about i take you out on a date tonight to make up for it

Tori : umm.. I can't

Beck : why ?

Tori : well because my...my...dog...died

Beck : wait you don't have a dog

Tori : oh did i say my dog i meant my ... aunt's dog i'm going to his funeral

Beck : oh that must be sad

Tori : i know

* beck and tori go to their usual lunch table together *

Tori : hey guys

Cat : hey tori did you ...

Tori : oh cat can i borrow some lip gloss

Cat : oh sure let me just ...

* cat digs through her bag to find some lip gloss *

* tori pulls her to the girl's bathroom *

* tori closes the door *

Tori : CAT !

Cat : whattie ?

Tori : you were gonna tell beck my secret weren't you ?

Cat : which sec.. Oh that your QT

Tori : shh.. someone might hear us just be careful ok ? I don't want anyone to know

Cat : oh ok

Tori : don't even tell robbie

Cat : fine but you gotta tell beck any given day

Tori : but i don't know when

Cat : how about tonight

Tori : i'm nervous but ok

* tori and cat walk out of the bathroom *

* meanwhile with beck *

André : beck what do you think is tori's big secret ?

Beck : i don't know

André : i think she's cheating on you

Beck : no she's not i'll ask her tonight at her house

* after school at tori's house *

beck went to tori's house

* beck knocked her door *

* tori answered it *

Tori : hey beck come in

* beck goes in her house *

Beck : hey tori so you were acting weird today

Tori : no i wasn't

Beck : yes you were so what's your secret ?

Tori : what i don't have a secret

Beck : well you said that tonight you have to go to your aunt's dog's funeral

Tori : fine i lied about that one

Beck : are you cheating on me ?

Tori : i'm not

Beck : then what's your secret ?

Tori : I..can't tell you

Beck : and why not ?

Tori : because ... I can't

Beck : well relationships are about trust and honesty and if you can't manage that then we're through

* beck was about to leave *

Tori : wait !

Beck : what ?

Tori : i will tell you my secret

Beck : what is it ?

Tori : promise you won't tell anyone

Beck : i promise

* tori drags beck to her room *

Beck : what's the big secret ?

Tori : you know how you hate QT

Beck : ya

Tori : i'm really close to her

Beck : how close ?

* tori puts on the red wig and the sunglasses *

* beck opens his mouth in shock *

Tori : i..i'm..QT

Beck : why are you insulting me on your show ?

Tori : because they might know it's me

Beck : why didn't you tell me this sooner ?

Tori : because when i asked you if you liked her you said that you hated her i thought if i told me you'd break up with me

* beck holds her by the waist and brings her close *

Beck : think about it why would i break up with the second most beautiful girl in the world

Tori : awww !

* beck kisses tori *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : now i get why you called yourself QT

Tori : why ?

Beck : because you are a cutie

Tori : that's so sweet

Beck : i know

* tori kisses beck *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : then please don't insult me

Tori : i won't

* end of ep 8 *

_**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story reviewers get a shoutout**_

_**moustachelover352**_

_**Lcat14**_


	9. The Break up

Tori's POV :

i'm totally excited that beck is accepting me as QT . I seriously love him . He's the best boyfriend i ever had . He really completes me . Last night , he told me that he had an announcement to make . I told him to tell me but he said he'll tell me with the gang . I said ok . I'm so excited to know what's the announcement .

* end of POV *

* at school *

Tori was at her locker and beck came from behind her .

* beck holds her by the waist and kisses her cheek *

Beck : how's my QT ?

Tori : shh.. Stop it

Beck : if you say so ..

Tori : oh you said you had an announcement what is it ?

Beck : when the gang comes i'll tell you

* cat and robbie come *

Cat : hey guys

Robbie : ya hey

Cat : listen i'm so sorry but robbie was gonna break up with me if i didn't tell him so i did

Tori : CAT ! I specifacilly told you not to

Cat : i'm sorry

Tori : i'm just kidding i got put into the same situation with beck

Beck : ya it was kinda shocking to find out since she's insulting me

Tori : come on beck ! I told you i won't

Beck : great

Robbie : so we don't tell andré or jade ?

* André and jade come *

André : tell andré or jade what ?

Jade : what is it ?

Tori : that beck has an announcement to make

André : oh ! What's the announcement ?

Beck : well.. You all know that i go to the calipso awards every year right ?

Tori : ya

Beck : well this year one of you is coming with me

Cat : we know you will pick tori

Beck : i won't this time i'm picking one of you guys

Tori : So you won't pick me

Beck : i don't know

Jade : wow this time we might actually have a shot

André : ya but last year i went to the calipso's it was amazing i met pitbull and ludacris and will smith

Cat : no way i love will smith

Robbie : me too i love the fresh prince of bel air and men in black

Cat : really me too

Tori : how did we change the subject from the calipso's to will smith

Beck : i don't know

* bell rings *

Tori : well i gotta get to class

* tori goes to her class *

* after school at night *

Tori was peacfully watching tv when someone knocked on her door

* tori answered it *

Tori : hey beck what are you doing here ?

Beck : i want to hang out with my girlfriend

Tori : awww ! You're so sweet come in

* beck goes in *

Tori : wanna watch tv ?

Beck : sure

* tori takes the remote and flips the channels *

Tori : oh ! iwowfactor is on

Beck : no no do..

* iwowfactor *

Rachel : hi today we have an interesting story so tune in

* the logo comes on the screen *

Rachel : we heard that today at noon beck oliver got into a fight with a guy on the sidewalk and guess this he got a black eye and bruises on those delicious abs according to entertain me tonight the guy who got into the fight with beck started the whole thing because beck defended his girlfriend that's all everyone and i hope you enjoyed it i'm rachel reporting from iwowfactor

* the logo comes on the screen again *

* tori turns off the tv *

* tori removes the cap that he's been wearing *

Tori : aww ! You poor baby ! I'm gonna get you some ice

* tori goes to the freezer and gets him some ice and he puts it on his eye *

* tori lifts his shirt *

Tori : wow your abs look hot even when bruised

Beck : thank you

* tori puts down his shirt *

Tori : why didn't you tell me ?

Beck : that my abs are hot or that i'm bruised

Tori : that your bruised

Beck : i'm sorry but i didn't want you to worry

Tori : well i'm not gonna get mad at you because you got bruised

Beck : so ... If i wasn't bruised you will be mad at me

Tori : i don't mean it that way it's just that ...

Beck : i understand

* tori puts her head on his chest and hugs his stomach and he puts his arm around her *

Tori : when did the doctor say you were gonna heal ?

Beck : after like 2 weeks

Tori : Listen you gotta go to your house and rest

Beck : why are you rushing me to get out ? I just got here

Tori : because ...

* tori starts crying *

Tori : i..i..feel..like..this is my fault

Beck : tori it's not your fault stop feeling so bad

Tori : because if you didn't defend me none of this would've happened

* beck pulls tori in for a hug *

Tori : you were living a healthy life when i wasn't in it all i am is trouble

Beck : tori that's not true i made some of the best memories with you

Tori : really like what you getting bruised or your dad getting mad at you and you started living in an RV

Beck : i didn't like any of that

Tori : see i told you

Beck : but i do like one thing you didn't mention

Tori : what is it ?

Beck : me meeting you

* tori blushes *

Tori : as hard for me to say this but i..i.. think we should break up

Beck : WHAT ?! WHY ?!

Tori : well because i can't deal with you not having a healthy life

Beck : No , i'm not leaving without you being mine

Tori : beck it's for the best but..we could still stay friends

Beck : listen i gotta go bye tori

* beck leaves tori's house *

* tori begins to cry again *

* end of ep 9 *

_**well i hope you guys enjoyed it and please review my story reviewers get a shout out**_

_**Last time's reviewers :**_

_**moustachelover352**_


	10. Calipso awards

Tori's POV :

it's been two weeks now . And you know what that means . Beck's bruises and black eye healed ! And that doesn't mean that i'm gonna get back together with him . But the calipso's are tonight . And beck is taking one of us with him . Eep ! I'm so excited ! But i think he'll take andré because he's his best friend .

* end of POV *

* at school *

tori was at her locker and cat came to her

Cat : hey tori

Tori : hey cat where's robbie ?

Cat : oh he's sick did you hear the news ?

Tori : which news ?

Cat : well beck is taking elissa vonn to the calipso's

Tori : WHAT ?! WHY ?!

Cat : because they're promoting their movie so the director told them to go to the calipso's and pretend they're dating

Tori : so what ? He should take one of us

Cat : ooh ! Someone has the green-eyed monster in them

Tori : i'm not jealous !

Cat : why are you in denial ?

Tori : i'm not in denial !

Cat : i'm gonna leave before you hit me with a cane

* cat leaves *

* beck goes to tori *

Beck : hey tori

* tori jumps on him and hugs him *

Beck : wow ! What's all the hugging for ?

* tori gets down *

Tori : your bruises and your black eye healed

Beck : oh ! Right ! So that means we get back together ?

Tori : no because of what you did we won't

Beck : what did i do ?

Tori : you will take elissa vonn to the calipso's instead of one of us

Beck : well we have a movie together and...

Tori : ya ya i heard the story from cat

Beck : wait ! Wait ! Are you jealous ?

Tori : me ! Jealous ! Pfft ! I'm way far from jealous !

Beck : ok if you say so

* jade goes to tori *

Jade : ugh ! I hate him

Tori : who ?

Jade : spencer

Beck : i thought he was your boyfriend

Jade : i know but i caught him making out with another girl the girl told him when are you gonna break up with that goth girl and he said that after he got a good grade in acting he'll break up with me

Tori : that cheating weasel !

Jade : i know

Beck : i know a way for you to take revenge

Jade : what is it ?

Beck : you pretend to date andré to make spencer jealous then after a few days he'll tell you if you want to go out you'll say that you're taken

Jade : wouldn't i be using andré ? And that would hurt his feelings

Tori : don't worry me and beck will tell andré about the plan

Jade : oh ok ! Thanks guys !

Beck : no problem

* jade leaves *

Tori : so do you think that andré will get his feelings hurt ?

Beck : andré loves taking revenge on people jade's just a plus

Tori : oh !

* andré goes to them *

André : hey guys

Beck : hey andré listen jade caught her boyfriend cheating on her and she wants to take revenge but she needs your help

André : keep talking

* beck whispers the plan in andré's ear *

André : alright cool hey tori wanna watch the calipso's at my house

Tori : ya who's coming ?

André : cat , robbie , and jade

Tori : ok i'll be there

André : great

* andré leaves *

Beck : soo..you're going to andré's house tonight ?

Tori : ya we're gonna watch the cal..wait ! are you jealous ?

Beck : tori don't always assume if i asked you if you're gonna do something with a boy that i'm jealous

Tori : i'm sorry

Beck : you're forgiven

* at night *

The gang went to andré's house to watch the calipso's

André : oh ! They're interviewing beck and elissa

Robbie : ya ! Turn up the volume

* andré turns up the volume *

Tori : change the channel i'm seriously not in the mood to see beck and elissa vonn together

Cat : are you jealous ?

Tori : ya i kind of am

Jade : shh ! We wanna listen

* entertain me tonight *

? : Hello everyone this is Caitlyn reporting live from the calipso awards with the adorable couple beck and elissa

Elissa : hi everyone

Caitlyn : so..can you tell everyone about your new movie ? Because you play two lovers and that's perfect because you are two lovers

Elissa : aww ! Thanks caitlyn well the movie is about ..

Beck : ok i can't take this anymore

Elissa : take what anymore ?

Beck : this

Caitlyn : aren't you her boyfriend ?

Beck : the director made us pretend to be dating

Caitlyn : so the love was fake ?

Beck : yes and the truth is i'm in love with a girl named tori vega

Caitlyn : ooh ! A twist !

* meanwhile with tori *

* tori does a spit take and rewinds the scene over and over again *

Robbie : tori you're gonna break the tv

Tori : i don't care

Cat : so you like beck ?

Tori : no i don't

Jade : come on girl ! He just admitted he loves you on tv

Tori : you asked me if i liked him you didn't ask me if i loved him

André : so you love beck ?

Tori : ofcourse i do !

André : so you wanna stay and watch the calipso's with us or you wanna talk to beck

Tori : i wanna stay and watch the calipso's with you

Jade : aren't you gonna talk to beck ?

Tori : don't worry i got a plan

Robbie : if you say so

* they all stay and watch the calipso's *

* after the calipso's *

* andré and the gang go to andré's car so they can drive tori to the calipso's *

* tori goes to beck and finds beck on the red carpet alone kicking a soda can *

Tori : hey beck

Beck : hey tori

Tori : so where's everybody ?

Beck : they went to the after party and i just sat here alone

Tori : congrats on the favorite actor award

Beck : thanks

Tori : i saw the interview

Beck : which interview ?

Tori : the interview with entertain me tonight

Beck : oh !

Tori : there was alot of drama but your girlfriend likes drama

Beck : who elissa ?

Tori : you're such a weirdo

* tori kisses him *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : so you want to be my girlfriend ?

Tori : ofcourse

Beck : what did you do when you saw the interview ?

Tori : well i didn't want to see the interview because i was kind of jealous but when you said you were in love with me i did a spit take and kept repeating the scene over and over again

* beck laughs *

Beck : so you wanna go to the after party ?

Tori : sure i'll just call the gang

* tori goes to andré's car and tell the gang if they want to go to the after party and they said yes *

Cat : we didn't get to walk the red carpet right ?

Jade : ya

Cat : how about we do it right now ?

Tori : sure let's have an after party of our own

Robbie : ya

* they walk the red carpet and take pictures of them on the red carpet *

Jade : let's leave

* they go to beck's house and watch a horror movie *

* they all go to their houses *

* end of ep 10 *

**_well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story reviewers get a shout out _**

**last time's reviewers : **

**_Lcat14 _**

**_moustachelover352_**

**_Just-DoWhatYouLove _**

**_alwaysbori102_**


	11. Summer plans

Tori's POV :

Oh ! I can't believe it ! it's the last day of school . But , i have nothing planned for summer . I could just hang out with my friends . But not my boyfriend . Because sadly he's busy . I don't know what he's busy with . I'm really gonna miss him . He's the best boyfriend i ever had

* end of POV *

* at school *

Tori was at her locker then beck came to her and covered her eyes

Beck : guess who has a surprise for his amazing girlfriend

* tori takes beck's hands of her eyes *

Tori : i guess it's you

Beck : oh .. I thought you were my other girlfriend sorry

Tori : you have another girlfriend !

Beck : kidding

Tori : well what's my amazing surprise

Beck : well my dad finally likes you

Tori : REALLY ?! how did you do it ?

Beck : well he told me the reason he didn't like you is because no one gets celebrities than other celebrities

Tori : well did you tell him my secret ?!

Beck : don't worry i didn't i told him that he's wrong and that no one gets me more than you

Tori : and that's the point of the story where i say : awww ! you're so sweet

Beck : and now is the point where you kiss me

* tori kisses beck *

* andré , cat , and robbie come *

André : hey guys

* beck pulls away *

Beck : hey andré what's up with the drums ?

André : because i put those drums in the music room since the begining of the year and now i want them back

Cat : too bad it's the last day of school because it's the last day i see you guys

Robbie : i know because beck's busy

* jade comes ans hugs andré *

Jade : thank you ! Thank you ! Thank you !

André : what's all the hugging for ?

* jade stops hugging andré *

Jade : beck's plan worked on spencer and now he totally wants me

Tori : that will teach him that he messed with the wrong girl

* the gang laughs *

Beck : everyone i have an announcement to make

Cat : what is it ?

Beck : you all know how i'm busy this summer

Tori : as i told you i'm gonna miss you so much but you didn't tell me what you were busy with

Beck : well i'm busy with my european tour

the girls : lucky !

Robbie : i wish we can go with you

André : i know europe has the best italian food

Beck : well as a gift for tori from my dad he asked all of you to come with me

Tori : really ?!

Beck : ya really

* tori jumps on beck and hugs him *

Tori : wait i gotta ask my parents

* tori gets off beck *

Tori : when i get home i'm gonna ask them

Cat : i'm gonna ask my nona

Beck : your nona ?

Jade : it means her grandma

Beck : oh !

Robbie : when are we leaving ?

Beck : tomorrow at 7:00 i will pick up all of you in my car then we go to my house and onto the tour bus

André : cool

* after school at tori's house *

Tori went to ask her parents about the european tour

Tori : hey mom

Tori's mom : hi sweetie

Tori : well you know my boyfriend beck right ?

Tori's mom : yes

Tori : well he asked me to go with him on his european tour so can i go ?

Tori's mom : of course you can dear but ask your father first

Tori : ok

* tori's dad goes inside the house *

Tori : hey dad

Tori's dad : hi tori

Tori : so dad you know my boyfriend beck right ?

Tori's dad : yes he's a nice boy did you mention that i am a cop ?

Tori : yes i did but he said that he'll take me with him on the european tour can i go ?

Tori's dad : i'm afraid i'm gonna have to say no

Tori : yay ! Thank... Wait did you say no ?

Tori's dad : i did

Tori : why ?

Tori's dad : well i don't trust him to take care of you

Tori : dad i will take care of myself

Tori's dad : fine you can go

Tori : yay !

Tori's dad : but on one condition

Tori : what is it ?

Tori's dad : you take trina with you

Tori : why ?

Tori's dad : either you take trina or stay

Tori : fine

* tori yells that trina is coming with her on the european tour *

Trina : i'll start packing

Tori : we're leaving tomorrow at 7:00

Trina : ok

* trina goes back upstairs *

Tori's mom : i'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap

Tori's dad : me too

* tori's parents go upstairs *

* beck knocks the door *

* tori answers it *

Tori : oh beck ! Come in !

* beck goes in *

Tori : sit down

* beck sits down on the couch with tori next to him *

Tori : so what brings you here ?

Beck : well i want you to see this update by QT

* QT *

QT : hello guys this is QT and this is a message for all beck oliver fans

* her logo pops up *

QT : well i have 2 tickets for beck's stop at paris and a signed picture of beck oliver you can win it if you answer this question what kind of underwear does beck wear ? Ok all you QTs hope you know the answer i'll see you later

* beck closes the laptop and looks at her *

Beck : care to explain

Tori : umm.. So how's the weather in europe ? i bet it's great

Beck : tori quit stalling

Tori : alright i was hoping my wonderful boyfriend would give me the stuff i said in the video

Beck : fine i'll give you but next time please tell me before you does something like this ok ?

Tori : ok you're the best

Beck : i know so what did your parents say about the european tour ?

Tori : well i can go

Beck : great !

Tori : but i have to bring trina with me

Beck : just bring her with you how bad could she be ?

Tori : she asks me to shave her armpits while she's driving

Beck : ooh ! Tough luck !

Tori : what am i gonna do beck ?

Beck : i don't know

* they both go silent *

Beck : oh ! I have an idea

Tori : what is it ?

Beck : we'll have a short straw contest on who gets to have the bus with trina ok ?

Tori : Let's have everyone over to see

* the gang comes over *

Tori : so who has straws ?

Cat : i do

Beck : why ?

Cat : well it's from my brother

Jade : please don't continue if it's about your brother

Cat : ok

Tori : the three shortest straws will share a tour bus with trina

Robbie : ok let's pick straws on three

André : one

Jade : two

Tori : three

* they all take straws *

Tori : long one

André : short one

Jade : short one

Cat : long one

Robbie : long one

Beck : dang ! Short one

Tori : good luck !

* they all leave *

**_well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story reviewers get a shout out _**

**_last time's reviewers : _**

**_lcat14 _**

**_moustachelover352_**


	12. Fans On The Bus

Tori's POV :

i can't believe beck is taking me to europe . I always wanted to go there . Especially with my friends . It's so great there . And the best thing is that i announced the winner of the contest her name is gracie . She's the biggest fan of beck . She said she had two friends who are also fans of beck . Their names are kristina and ciara . And i think that's just sweet . I'll get beck to mention as much fans as he can .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

it's 7:00 and beck came to pick up tori and trina

* beck rings the doorbell *

* tori answers it *

Tori : hey beck

Beck : hey tori where's trina ?

Tori : she's upstairs getting ready

Beck : oh ok !

Tori : listen remember the contest i told you about for you know who

Beck : ya

Tori : well there's this girl who's name is gracie who won and she has two friends their names are kristina and ciara

Beck : that's great

Tori : i know oh and good luck

Beck : about

* trina comes downstairs *

Trina : tori i heard i'm going with beck in his tour bus

Tori : darn ! I wish i could go with you but there's no room !

Trina : let's go

* trina leaves *

Beck : i'm so gonna kill you in an hour

Tori : what are you gonna do kiss me to death oh i'm so scared

Beck : no but i can do this

* beck carries her and puts her on his shoulder and keeps walking *

Tori : beck ! Let me go !

Beck : fine ! But just because we have a tour to go to

Tori : ok but in all seriousness i'm gonna miss you

Beck : i bet you can't resist 2 hours without seeing my pretty face

Tori : wanna bet ?

Beck : sure and the loser does ?

Tori : loser becomes the winner's butler for a whole week

Beck : deal

* tori and beck go to beck's car and pick up the others *

* at beck's house *

Beck : you all ready ?

Jade : oh ! I'm so excited

Cat : and i just can't hide it

* the gang laughs *

Tori : ok ! We're ready

André : let's go

Robbie : remember the short straw contest andré , jade , and beck are with trina

Tori : ya ! I bet you're gonna have tons of fun with trina

* they all go to their buses *

* meanwhile with tori *

Tori : man ! I miss beck like crazy

Cat : why ?

Tori : well because he's my boyfriend

Robbie : i'm glad i have my cupcake

Cat : awww !

* cat and robbie kiss *

Tori : gee ! Thanks ! Listen i'm gonna go get a jacket from the closet it's freezing here

* tori goes to the closet in her room , opens it and finds three girls *

* tori screams *

* the girls scream *

Tori : who are you and what are you doing here ?

Girl : well i'm gracie and those are my friends ciara and kristina

Ciara and Kristina : hi !

Tori : wait you're the winners of the QT contest

Gracie : actually i'm the winner those are my friends

Tori : oh ok !

Gracie : but i don't have a ticket for ciara

Tori : oh no problem !

* tori gives her the ticket *

Gracie : thank you ! I bet beck thinks you're the best girlfriend ever

Tori : oh he does ! Speaking of beck want to meet him

Ciara : ya

Tori : ok but in about two hours i'll have a video chat with him with you two

Kristina : ok

* cat and robbie come in *

Cat : who are the kids ?

Tori : they're the winners of QT's contest

Robbie : oh ! but if beck finds out he'll kill you

Tori : why ?

Robbie : well i video chatted him and your sister put him in a bad mood

Tori : oh we'll just not show him the girls

* tori gets a video call request from beck *

Tori : it's beck hide !

* the girls hide *

* tori answers it *

Tori : guess who got a butler for the rest of the week

Beck : but i thought the two hours were up

Tori : no i told andré to tell you that if one hour was up

Beck : oh ! Sneaky ! By the way you're sister is really annoying me

* tori hears trina in the background saying " beck can you shave my pits ? " *

Beck : no trina i'm not shaving your pits

Tori : just remember that i have to live with her

Beck : ok ! Now i have mad respect for you

Tori : thanks

* Ciara sneezes *

Beck : what was that ?

Tori : that was me

Beck : tori you told me that you are never gonna keep secrets from me

Tori : fine !

Beck : what is it

Tori : the line is breaking i'll tell you in paris

* tori makes a line breaking sound *

* tori ends the call *

Tori : i thought he will kill me

Gracie : why didn't you tell him it's your sister who made him mad not you

Tori : you know what you're right i'm gonna tell him in paris

Ciara : tori you have to tell him

Tori : i told you i'm gonna tell him in paris

Kristina : tori !

Tori : if a traffic jam happens i'll tell him

Gracie : good

* after 4 hours *

Tori : want some snacks ?

Gracie : sure

* tori brought for them sandwiches *

Ciara : thanks i'm starving

* Tori hears cat scream *

Tori : be right back

* tori goes to cat *

Tori : cat what happened ?

Cat : a traffic jam

Tori : oh no !

Gracie : tori you told us you'll tell him if a traffic jam happens

Tori : fine but in the mean time hide

* the girls hide in the closet in tori's room *

* beck knocks on the door *

Tori : it's open

* beck opens the door *

Tori : hey..beck ! Can i talk to you in private ?

Beck : i was thinking the same thing

* beck and tori go to tori's room *

Tori : why are you suddenly mad at me ?

Beck : because you didn't tell me what you were hiding it's the QT thing all over again

Tori : beck i swear i would've told you if ..

Beck : if what ?

Tori : if robbie didn't video chat with you and told me you were in a bad mood

Beck : then what is it ?

Tori : promise you won't get mad

Beck : i promise

* tori opens the closet *

Beck : who are they ?

Tori : this is gracie and ciara and kristina

Beck : the contest winners ?

Tori : ya

* tori goes to beck *

Tori : i'm sorry i didn't tell you

Beck : tori it's ok you're sister put me in a bad mood not you

Gracie : that's what i told her

Tori : but i really feel guilty and ..

* beck kisses tori *

Ciara : awww ! You're so cute together !

* tori pulls away *

Beck : how about i throw something extra

Tori : what do you mean ?

Beck : i mean that they can see the concert from backstage

Kristina : OMG ! i can't wait to tweet this

Ciara : i know

Beck : mind if i stay in this bus tori ? i missed you like crazy

Tori : i did too besides i need my butler with me

* the girls , beck and tori go to the living room *

Tori : is the traffic jam still going on ?

Beck : yup and the longer i stay with my sweetie

Gracie : you guys are so cute together

Cat : i know right ! I've been telling them that but they just keep denying it

Robbie : by the way where will the girls sleep ?

Tori : they can stay in those extra beds

Kristina : great

* andré and jade knock on the door *

Tori : it's open

* andré and jade come in *

Jade : tori i can't handle your .. Who are they ?

Tori : the QT contest winners

André : oh ! We can't handle your sister can we spend the night here

Tori : ya sure !

Gracie : come on ! She can't be that bad !

Jade : she asked me to shave her pits

Ciara : that's tough !

Jade : i know !

Tori : bad news !

André : what ?

Tori : there's only one bed

Jade : i'm not sleeping with this creature

Tori : or stay with trina

Jade : don't try anything with me

André : i won't

Tori : speaking of staying here oh ! Butler i need my coca-cola

Beck : i should've not made the bet with you

Tori : i'm waiting

* beck goes and brings tori her coca-cola *

Beck : happy

Tori : ya

* end of ep 12 *

**_Well i hope you liked it and please review my story reviewers get a shoutout_**

**_last time's reviewers :_**

**_Lcat14_**

**_Moustachelover352_**

**_Sara Coco Simmons_**

**_HungerGamesPrimvalLover12_**

**_xoTeamVavanForLifexo_**


	13. The Concert

Tori's POV :

well a lot of crazy things happened this morning . Three fans of beck snuck into the tour bus . And i got a butler . It's not that fancy it's my boyfriend beck . And all of the people in trina's bus came to our bus so they can sleep . And trina came to our bus because hers broke down . Besides i couldn't sleep . I'm gonna wake up beck to make me a snack .

* end of POV *

* tori goes to beck's bed *

* tori pokes him *

Tori : beck wake up !

* beck wakes up *

Beck : can't you see i'm sleeping ? Besides what do you want at 3 am ?

Tori : well i couldn't sleep so i want you to make me a snack

Beck : can't you make it yourself ?

Tori : well according to the bet we made you'll be my butler for a week

Beck : i shouldn't make bets with you

Tori : that's a lesson you learned now come on

* beck gets out of his bed *

Beck : aren't you coming ?

Tori : i want a piggy back ride

* beck goes to tori *

Beck : hop on

* tori hops on his back *

* beck and tori go to the kitchen *

* tori gets off his back *

Beck : what do you want ?

Tori : i don't know you choose

* beck takes out a soda from the fridge *

Beck : here you happy now i'm gonna go back to bed

Tori : how about you sleep in my bed ?

Beck : wow ! Tori i'm not ready for that step yet !

Tori : i didn't mean that silly i meant just go in bed together

Beck : oh ! Well ok then !

* beck and tori go to tori's bed *

Beck : now please go to sleep

Tori : fine

* they both sleep *

* on 7 am *

* cat wakes tori up by pouring water on her *

Tori : i'm up ! I'm up ! By the way what was that for ?!

Cat : well you didn't wake up wait were you guys having ...

Tori : what ?! No !

* tori takes off the blanket *

Tori : i have my clothes on

Cat : phew ! By the way me and robbie are the only ones awake

Tori : seriously ?!

Cat : ya , but we're gonna be in paris in 2 hours

Tori : ok let me just brush my teeth and change my clothes

* tori brushes her teeth and changes her clothes *

Tori : done should i wake up beck ?

Cat : it's your choice

Tori : ya i think i should wanna spray them all with snow spray and post it on the slap ?

Cat : sure !

Tori : great idea !

Cat : i'm gonna go get robbie

* cat gets robbie *

* tori goes and gets a video camera *

* tori records *

Tori : hey guys today we're in beck's tour bus and the only ones awake are me , cat and robbie say hey guys

Cat : hey

Robbie : hey

Tori : and we're gonna spray all of the people who are sleeping with snow spray this will be on me , robbie and cat's slap pages

Cat : ok i'll go first

* cat sprays beck with the snow spray *

Beck : what was that for ?

Tori : we sprayed you to get you to wake up

Beck : well you could've just kissed me

Tori : well i didn't and now you get to spray people with us

Beck : i'm ok with that

* tori throws him her spray *

* they go and spray all of them with snow spray including trina because her bus broke down *

Tori : and that is the end of our video bye guys

* tori stops recording *

Jade : i can't believe you did that

André : i know

Trina : bad news guys

Beck : what is it ?

Trina : for the ones who were in my bus i just got a text from the driver saying that all our stuff are gone

Jade : what ?!

Trina : because the bus crashed

Beck : who am i gonna get clothes for the concert now ?

* tori goes next to him *

Tori : consider me as your personal stylist

Beck : why ?

Tori : because as soon as we get to paris i'm gonna take you shopping

Beck : do we have to ?

Tori : as in the bet you be my butler

Beck : are you gonna use that against me all the time ?

Tori : yes

Jade : what about me ?

André : and me

Cat : well you can go shopping together and bring trina with you and the girls

Gracie : us

Cat : yes

Jade : but why ?

Ciara : i don't want to go

Kristina : no kidding

Tori : jade come on

Jade : no

Tori : i'll tell them about the picture

Cat : you don't mean ?

Tori : oh i do !

Jade : you wouldn't dare

Tori : try me

Jade : alright fine

Tori : great !

Gracie : what about us ? We don't want to go !

Kristina : can't you take our opinion

Jade : we'll get you icecream

Ciara : done

* when the gang gets to paris *

Tori : we're finally here

Robbie : let's unpack at the hotel

Cat : ok

* they unpack at the hotel *

Beck : tori can i talk to you ?

Tori : sure but first let's go to the mall

* beck and tori go to the mall *

Tori : what did you wanna talk to me about ?

Beck : about the picture ?

Tori : i'm not supposed to tell you

* beck goes closer to her *

Beck : why ?

Tori : well i order you to stop saying to tell you about the picture

Beck : let me just change your mind

* beck kisses her *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : fine

* tori mumbles the answer *

Tori : there i said it

Beck : tori !

Tori : ok here it goes in 8th grade jade thought it was a good idea wear a blue mowhawk on picture day so they took the picture and everyone laughed at her and called her blue haired jade for the rest of the year

Beck : poor jade

Tori : i know now let's go shopping

* they go to tons of shops and buy some clothes *

Beck : well personal stylist it looks like you've done a pretty good job

Tori : i know

* a girl comes up to beck *

Girl : can .. Can i have your autograph ?

Tori : aww ! That's so sweet beck !

* tori holds onto beck's arm and puts her head on his shoulder *

Beck : anything for my fans

* beck signs her autograph book *

Beck : what's your name ?

Girl : jessica

* beck writes her name on it *

Beck : here you go

Jessica : thank you

Beck : no problem

* jessica leaves *

Tori : i don't know why i hated you

Beck : how can you hate this ?

Tori : oh ! I remember because of your ego

Beck : hey ! I'm not the only one with flaws little miss insults her boyfriend

Tori : come on ! Stop saying that !

Beck : until you stop talking about my ego

Tori : ok deal

Beck : wanna go to the hotel ?

Tori : sure

* time passes *

* at the concert *

Tori and the gang were backstage but beck was nowhere to be found

Tori : where's beck ?

Ciara : i don't know

André : i'll call my girlfriend and ask her

Cat : girlfriend ?

André : what i didn't say girlfriend i said friend

Robbie : i'm pretty sure i heard girlfriend

Gracie : we all did !

Kristina : don't act dumb andré

Jade : i gotta go to the .. Bathroom

* jade leaves *

Tori : i'll call him

* phone call *

Tori : beck where are you the fans are getting mad

Beck : listen i'm at a meeting with my manager i'll be there in 5 minutes babe

Tori : you gotta come quick

Beck : i will as soon as possible

Tori : well how am i gonna entertain the crowd ?

Beck : Think of something

Tori : but beck i...

Beck : gotta go bye

* beck hangs up *

Tori : he hung up

Cat : well what are we gonna do

Robbie : how about you girls sing ?

Tori : in front of a live audience

Robbie : ya

Cat : i don't think so

* andré pushes them on stage *

Robbie : introducing a new act tori and cat

Tori : hi everyone !

Cat : hi !

Tori : we're gonna sing a song called L.A boyz

* they sing L.A boyz *

Tori : hope you enjoyed our performance

André : we're gonna take a little break and we'll be right back

* andré closes the curtain *

* they leave the stage *

Tori : oh my god this was so great !

Cat : i know

Robbie : cat you were great ! You too tori

Cat : thanks don't i have the best boyfriend ever

Tori : speaking of boyfriends where's beck ?

* tori wasn't paying attention to the door to backstage so beck came from there and put his hands on tori's waist and kissed her cheek *

* beck told tori in her ear *

Beck : boo

* tori faces beck and kisses him *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : you know i missed you like crazy right ?

Beck : me too by the way i saw the show

Tori : you did how ?

Beck : well on my way here one of my fans told me that you performed i rold her to show me so she did

Tori : did you like it ?

Beck : no i didn't

Tori : what ?

Beck : you didn't ask if i loved it

Tori : awww !

Beck : i may acctually have some tough competetion keeping up with you

Tori : that's why i love you by the way get me some water

Beck : can't we change the bet ?

Tori : alright on stage you have to say this

* tori whispers it in his ear *

Beck : alright fine !

André : introducing beck oliver

* beck goes on stage *

Beck : before i begin i want to say something that my girlfriend is a better singer than me and way hotter than me and way .. Do i really have to say this tori ?

* tori nods from backstage *

Beck : and she's way smarter than me i have no idea how i found a girl as perfect as she is

* beck starts singing *

* beck finishes singing *

* beck goes backstage *

Beck : gracie , ciara , kristina have you seen tori ?

Kristina : she left

Beck : no way

Gracie : we saw her

Beck : i'm gonna go to my dressing room

* on his way to the dressing room tori jumps on him , he falls on he ground and she kisses him *

* beck pulls away *

Beck : ok first ouch ! And second i thought you left

Tori : i told them to tell you that so i can surprise you

Beck : and what's all the kissing for ?

Tori : for being amazing

Beck : can we get off the ground now ?

Tori : sure

* they get off the ground *

Beck : by the way what's the deal with andré

Tori : what do you mean ?

Beck : i heard him talking on the phone to his girlfriend

Tori : what made you think that ?

Beck : he called her babe

Tori : oh ! And this morning he said that he's gonna call his girlfriend we told him that he said girlfriend he said that he said friend

Beck : we gotta get to the bottom of this oh and by the way we're staying 2 days in paris so i'm taking you on a date tommorow

Tori : oh my god where ?

Beck : you'll have to wait and see

* tori hugs him *

Tori : you're the best !

Beck : i know

* end of ep 13 *

**well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story reviewers get a shout out **

**last time's reviewers :**

**Olivia Brown **

**Totally Fan Girl123**

**xoTeamVavanForLifexo**

**Lcat14**

**moustachelover352**

**Alwaysbori102**

**LV1237**

**Important News : please everyone who has an instagram account and is a fan of victoria justice please follow my friend : victoria_the_greatandpowerful_ and get her to 2k followers please **


	14. Beck's birthday

Tori's POV :

Oh i'm so excited today we're going to rome . And we bought a new bus for trina to stay in . Beck's gonna stay there too because we're gonna do a surprise party . And we're not gonna tell them . And kristina , ciara , and gracie left because their mothers said they should go back after the concert . I'm so excited for the surprise party .

* end of POV *

* at tori's bus *

Tori and her friends were preparing for the surprise party

Cat : so who's gonna volunteer to distract beck ?

André : not me trina annoys me

Jade : same here

Robbie : how about tori ? She's his girlfriend

Tori : fine

* tori goes to beck's bus *

Tori : trina where's beck ?

Trina : he's in his room

Tori : oh ok

* tori goes to his room and kisses him on the cheek *

Tori : happy birthday beck

Beck : you remembered !

Tori : ya how can i forget your birthday

Beck : just figured since everyone else did by the way what brings you here ?

Tori : i wanna hang out with you

Beck : oh ! And i've been meaning to tell you something

Tori : what is it ?

Beck : you know the kim & kay show right ?

Tori : ya i love that show

Beck : they want you and cat on it

Tori : NO WAY !

Beck : ya way

* tori hugs him *

Tori : thank you !

Beck : anything for you

* tori pulls away *

Tori : so since it's your birthday how about i take you out

Beck : where ?

Tori : how about i make popcorn and we watch a movie

Beck : oh ok

* tori goes and makes popcorn then comes back *

Tori : i'm back

Beck : so what do you want to watch ?

Tori : hold up ! It's your birthday you get to pick

Beck : ok i pick paranormal activity 4

Tori : no way i love that movie

Beck : me too

Tori : let's watch it

* beck puts in the dvd and they watch it *

* in the middle of the movie tori's phone rings *

Beck : who's that ?

Tori : i gotta take this

* tori goes to the bathroom *

* beck suddenly has the urge to go to the bathroom and hears tori's conversation *

Tori : andré we gotta tell him about this

André : no ! Come on just for a few minutes wait did he find out ?

Tori : no ! No ! But we can't keep this up

André : come on please do it ! For beck's sake

Tori : fine but just because you forced me

* tori hangs up and goes out of the bathroom *

Tori : wow ! Beck what are you doing here ?

Beck : i just need to go to the bathroom

* beck goes to the bathroom *

* beck goes out *

* beck goes back to tori *

* the movie ends *

Beck : tori can i talk to you about your phone call ?

Tori : you heard ?

Beck : yes I get that you're cheating on me with andré and ...

Tori : what a second i'm not cheating on you i swear

Beck : then what is it

Tori : i...can't tell you

Beck : come on tori you told me some secrets and i never told a single one

Tori : i order you to stop asking me

Beck : the bet's off remember

Tori : beck i can't tell you

Beck : maybe this will change your mind

* beck kisses her *

* tori pulls away *

Tori : beck i would if i could

Beck : if you can't tell me your big secret we are through

Tori : fine..

* tori gets a text from andré *

André : bring beck to the bus

* end of text *

* tori's voice starts cracking up *

Tori : you..should..Probably...Go to the other bus

Beck : ok i will

* beck goes to the other bus *

* beck opens the lights *

The Gang : SURPRISE !

Beck : that's so sweet of you guys

André : we all did this for you we told tori to distract you

Beck : wow that's ... Wait ! I forgot something in the other bus

Cat : ok

* beck goes to the other bus *

* beck goes to his room and finds tori tearing up *

Tori : what are you doing here ? I thought you'd be in the other bus

Beck : well..first of all i found out that you didn't tell me because you're trying to keep the surprise party a secret

Tori : so i thought you'd be having fun in there

Beck : tori it would be the worst birthday ever if i lost the girl i love over some stupid fight

Tori : really ?

Beck : ya so please take me back

Tori : beck i'm really getting tired of us breaking up and getting back together over some stupid reason

Beck : but i get back together with you because i love you

Tori : fine we can get back together

Beck : great

Tori : if

Beck : boo !

Tori : you stop trying to know every secret that i have

Beck : ok

Tori : oh beck

Beck : ya

Tori : happy birthday babe

Beck : but you already told me that

Tori : i know but i just can't get over the fact that this is the first birthday you have with me

Beck : i know hopefully i will get to spend your birthday with you

Tori : great ! Oh beck i forgot to tell you that i don't like going to expensive restaurants for a date

Beck : then what is a perfect date for you ?

Tori : we could just watch a movie order Chinese and cuddle heck if i care

Beck : i should do that with you someday

Tori : and let's just keep this break up and getting back together thing between us ok ?

Beck : ok shouldn't we go to the party

Tori : ya let's go

Beck : wait you have some tears in your eyes

* beck wipes them off with his thumbs then kisses her cheek *

* tori blushes *

Beck : i love it when you turn red

Tori : thanks

Beck : and tori don't cry i hate to see you cry

Tori : aww !

* they go to the party *

* end of ep 14 *

**well I hope you guys liked it and please review my story reviewers get a shout out**

**last time's reviewers :**

**_alwaysbori102_**

**_xoTeamVavanForLifexo_**

**_moustachelover352_**


	15. The Mission

Tori's POV :

it is the end of beck's tour and we have a week til school starts so i figured that i would read my twitter feed . Since i had nothing to do . And well i got some hate telling me that i'm fat and i'm ugly . That i don't deserve beck . So i got a little insecure but i didn't tell beck . Because he would get worried . And i don't want him to . Oh my god ! I totally forgot that i invited beck to my house because i was bored . i'm freaking out . I have an idea i don't show that i'm sad in front of beck and just act normal . Ya i think that will work .

* end of POV *

* at tori's house *

Tori is in her room still reading her twitter feed and feeling insecure

* beck sends tori a text message *

* conversation *

Beck : Hey so i'm ur house

Tori : gr8 i'll go open the door for u

Beck : no just go 2 ur balcony

Tori : a little weird , but ok

* tori goes to her balcony *

Beck : just look down

* end of conversation *

Tori : aww ! That's so sweet !

Beck : i know i am but please can you help me up ?

* tori laughs and helps him up *

Tori : you're the best boyfriend ever ! You know that right ?

Beck : yes i do ! Wait what's wrong

Tori : nothing

* beck and tori go inside tori's room *

Beck : are you sure ?

Tori : yes i am

Beck : tori i can read you like a book i know something's wrong

Tori : fine i do have something wrong

Beck : what is it ?

Tori : well i was checking twitter feed and people were saying that i was fat and ugly and i don't deserve you and i think that it's true

Beck : babe that's not true

* tori starts to cry *

Tori : but it's true i mean why did you choose me as a girlfriend i'm just a no good ugly girl

Beck : does someone need a hug ?

Tori : yes please

* beck hugs her and tori rests her head on his chest while crying *

Beck : babe just look at me

* tori looks at him *

Beck : you're not all of those things you said you were you're beautiful and remember that don't let anyone bring you down

Tori : thanks beck that made me feel better

Beck : good

* trina bursts through the door and beck and tori get off eachother *

Trina : GUYS !

Tori : what is it ?

Trina : oh ! I see you guys were getting all cozy i'm just gonna leave now

* trina was about to leave *

Tori : wait trina !

Trina : what ?

Tori : what was the thing you wanted to talk about ?

Trina : oh ! There is a sale at wanko's warehouse for 80 percent off

Tori : well that's awesome and ?

Trina : that's it

Tori : oh ok but next time please knock

Trina : wait i almost forgot

Tori : what ?

Trina : there's this person who put a fake magazine in the sale which is about you and beck going splitsville

Beck : WHAT ?! That can't be true

Trina : oh it is

Tori : well we better get to the sale fast when is it

Trina : at 9 pm

Tori : what time is it now ?

Beck : it's ..

* beck looks at his phone *

Beck : 7:30

Tori : i gotta call the gang fast

Beck : there's no time for calling text them

* tori mass texts the gang about the sale *

Trina : why are you so worried ? We have plenty of time until the sale

Tori : yes but in order to get there first we must go extra early

Trina : you're right

Tori : what are you waiting for let's go

* beck and the gang drive to wanko's warehouse *

Beck : we're here

* the gang gets out of beck's car *

Cat : dang it ! People came already

Jade : how will we go and get the magazines when the door is blocked

André : hey i used to work at this place i know how to get us in

Robbie : how ?

André : the back door but there's a security guard how will we distract him ?

Jade : let's have trina distract him

Tori : that's a great idea

Trina : fine

* they go to the back door and trina distracts him by dressing up as a little girl and saying that she lost her mom *

André : oh ! Security cameras

Beck : here

* beck hands him a laser *

André : what's this ?

Beck : a laser just shoot it on the camera and i'll go distract the security guard in the camera room when i say famous through my microphone shoot it ok ?

André : ok

* beck goes to the security guard *

Beck : hey there

Security Guard : no people aloud in this

* security guard turns around *

Security Guard : are you the beck oliver ?

Beck : yes i am the famous beck oliver

* meanwhile with andré *

André : ok time to shoot this thing

* andré shoots all the cameras *

André : coast is clear

Tori : great robbie , andré i need you two to set up new security cameras so no one would notice

Robbie : got it

Tori : me , cat and jade are gonna go look for the magazines

* they leave with walkie talkies *

* conversation with walkie talkies *

Cat : found something

Tori : a magazine !

Cat : no a scarf for mr. Longneck

Tori : just get it and go

Cat : kk

Jade : found 10

Tori : found 5

Cat : found 5

Tori : that makes 20

Jade : found 10

Cat : found 3

Tori : found 2

Jade : found 5

Cat : that makes 35

Jade : no silly that makes our total

Cat : oh ! Yay !

Tori : let's meet at the cashier

Jade : sure

* end of coversation with the walkie talkies *

* they meet at the cashier *

Jade : all set up

André : yup

Cat : good tori call beck so we can get out of here

Tori : calling

* conversation *

Tori : beck we gotta get out of here we got the magazines

Beck : another gig i did one yesterday

Tori : what are you doi... Oh !

Beck : well fine but you have to give me tommorow a day off

Tori : ok ?

* end of conversation *

* beck leaves the store with the rest of the gang *

* end of ep 15 *

**_well i hope you guys liked it and please review my story reviewers get a shoutout _**

**last time's reviewers : **

**_XoTeamVavanForLifeXo_**

**_Lcat14 _**

**_moustachelover352_**

**_Candice Wilson _**


End file.
